


Челентинка

by NichikN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Saint Valentine - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Когда пейринг не сходится, но шипперу очень хочется.
Kudos: 4





	Челентинка

13

Кажется, в прохладном воздухе не осталось кислорода. Он сгорает, едва коснувшись кожи, и судорожно сжимающимся лёгким не достаётся и на полвдоха.

— Ты не понимаешь! Они идеальная пара для командной работы!

— Да нет, почему, — хрипит Юри, упираясь ладонями в дрожащие колени, — прекрасно понимаю.

В висках стучит, он сухо сглатывает и добавляет:

— Идеальная пара, — вытирает залитое потом лицо рукавом, — теперь отдашь воду?

Челестино удивлённо смотрит на бутылку воды в своей руке и протягивает её Юри через борт.

— Их нужно срочно подружить! Какой баланс темпераментов! Идеальное уравновешивание слабостей! Всего-то немного подтолкнуть их друг к другу…

Юри с облегчением пьёт, проливая на подбородок, вода шипит на языке, остужает горло и грудь.

— Ну как мой шаг, Чалдини? — Юри прижимает холодную бутылку к пылающей щеке. — Нормально?

— А? Что? — Челестино складывает пальцы сердцем и ловит в воображаемый кадр пару среди пашущих на льду фигуристов. — …Идеально, да!

12

— Чао-Чао!

Пластиковый поднос с тарелками бесцеремонно опускается на стол. Напротив подноса Юри.

— Я сделал его наставником, правда, здорово?

— Наставником, — кивает Юри. Он повторяет про себя порядок шагов раз за разом, тренируясь в уме. К концу воображаемой дорожки плечи напрягаются, а тревога в животе неизменно растёт — ведь каждый шаг приближает его к последующему воображаемому прыжку. Неудачному, конечно. Толпа людей, окруживших каток, разочарованно выдыхает. Юри встаёт и повторяет дорожку шагов с начала…

— Наставником, да, Юри. У паренька проблемы с английским. Ни черта не понять, что он бормочет. — Челестино поливает маслом салат в своей тарелке и добавляет немного в салат Юри. — Пусть поможет бедолаге подтянуть язык. Это их сблизит, я тебе говорю.

Юри послушно кивает. Да, он понимает. Ему тоже никак не преодолеть свой акцент, настолько сильный, что люди переспрашивают по четыре раза, хоть он и старательно выговаривает каждый слог. Спасибо, Пхичит иногда помогает с произношением. Подбрасывает разные упражнения и вместе учит скороговорки, лёжа на соседней койке. У него-то проблем нет — его милый лепет все понимают прекрасно.

— Тем, у кого трудности с языком, нужно больше общаться, — задумчиво жуёт сэндвич Челестино, — с болтунами.

— Чао-Чао! — возникает рядом Пхичит.

От неожиданности Юри давится салатом.

— Я взял тебе молока, Юри, — Пхичит легко хлопает Юри между лопаток, — заметил, что ты забыл напиток, но если не захочешь, то я и сам выпью…

Челестино любезно подаёт Юри стакан с подноса Пхичита.

— Чао-Чао, ребята! — уходит, оставляя после себя россыпь радужных блёсток. Они переливаются на столе, в тарелках ребят, и немного в тёмной чёлке Пхичита.

11

Чемпионат всё ближе, крадётся и всё реальнее дышит в мокрый от пота затылок. Удовольствие от катания гаснет перед страхом неотвратимого провала. И ничегошеньки с этим не сделать. Только выдохнуть и повторять-повторять элементы до изнеможения.

— Это не сработало, Юри! Наш наставник отнёсся к своей обязанности абсолютно безответственно!!! — Челестино хмурит грозные брови. — Это никуда не годится! Настоящий провал!

Юри переводит дыхание.

— Наш наставник? Не помог с английским?

— Если бы, — горько усмехается Челестино и качает головой: — Настоящий провал.

Юри вспоминает, что не так давно на катке был какой-то шум, а позже Пхичит, хихикая, показывал какие-то фотки и рассказывал, как уморительно один дурачок болтал двусмысленности и отборные ругательства тренерам, очевидно, думая, что говорит что-то другое, и как весь каток над ним потешался.

— Возьми-ка вот, смотри, как красиво, — Челестино клеит на футболку Юри голографическую наклейку единорога. — Но юмор — это же не плохо, да, Юри? Раз они подшучивают друг над другом, значит контакт есть. Я думаю, что они станут немного ближе… Когда бедный парень поостынет немного…

Он вслух строит новый коварный план, потирая ладони, но Юри уже не слышит. Он на бесконечном повторе — разгоняется до свиста в ушах, и другие фигуристы, переливающийся единорог на груди и Челестино со своими проблемами смазываются в вихре так сложно подчиняющегося прыжка. Сорок шестой по счёту аксель. И снова хромой на обе ноги.

10

— Я тут подумал, знаешь: кроме общения, пацану никак не даётся сальхов! — Челестино щекочет рыжую морскую свинку под подбородком. — Я намекнул ему, что в том, чтобы подсматривать за техникой другого, нет ничего плохого, особенно если у этого другого здорово получается… Ты, кстати, видел аксель Пхичита? Такой лёгкий.

Юри отлипает от телефона, смотрит, как хомяк Пхичита пытается выпрыгнуть из огромных загорелых лапищ, но у него никаких шансов.

— Лучше бы вернуть Говарда в клетку — он нервный.

Челестино предельно осторожно сажает хомяка обратно и с интересом разглядывает постеры над кроватью Юри.

— Разве тренерам можно заходить в комнаты учеников? — Юри смотрит на разноцветные пятнышки, нетерпеливо подпрыгивающие на дисплее. — У тебя будут проблемы.

— Да брось, — машет рукой Челестино, — ты же никому не скажешь.

— Кто-то мог видеть, как ты заходил, — Юри поднимает глаза от погасшего экрана и не может вспомнить, в какую игру он играл, — или кто-то может увидеть, как ты выходишь.

Челестино приоткрывает дверь, воровато выглядывает в коридор.

— Меня тут не было, — шепчет он, и, уходя, взмахивает рукой, подбрасывая к потолку горсть розовых лепестков.

Юри смотрит на закрытую дверь, на разбросанные по полу цветы, вздыхает с тоской и идёт за веником.

9

Тяжёлый силуэт нависает сверху, давит. Рука твёрдо сжимает напряжённое до звона бедро. Юри жмурится, яркие звёзды перед глазами мигают и взрываются бенгальскими огнями.

— Дело приняло неожиданный поворот. — Челестино наваливается ещё немного сильнее. — Так вот, я намекнул парню подсмотреть за сальховом будущего лучшего друга, и знаешь что?!

— Не знаю, Чалдини, — шипит Юри, стиснув зубы.

— Теперь эти двое копируют движения друг друга! Сначала это было неплохо, я даже обрадовался, но теперь это затянувшееся соревнование только злит их, и всё превратилось в передразнивание и шапито!

— Ох.

— Хотя бы этот шкет выучил сальхов, — тяжело вздыхает Челестино и качает головой. — Беда с вами, молодёжью. Вот в наше время…

Боль вытягивает жилы от пятки до паха, наматывает связки под коленом на свой железный кулак. И милостиво отпускает. Юри магией воли заталкивает слёзы обратно.

— …не правда ли, прекрасный план, Юри? Должно сработать! — Челестино щёлкает костяшками пальцев. — Ты в отличной форме, давай другую ногу.

— Спасибо, — еле-еле шепчет Юри, меняя положение. Слава всем богам, до конца пытки всего ничего, а после растяжки свободна целая половина дня — настоящий выходной.

Можно вволю предаться трудно определимым предчувствиям и ожиданиям грядущих провалов, а потом прийти на каток и потренироваться самостоятельно. А если повезёт, то и покататься в удовольствие без чувства вины за трату времени...

— Это тебе, — Челестино награждает его шоколадной конфеткой в сверкающей обёртке.

8

Фредди Меркьюри голосит, вырывая из прекрасного сна в уродскую реальность. Пхичит соскальзывает с кровати и, не открывая глаз, юлит в душ, пока Юри шарит рукой в поисках телефона.

— Мха-а?

— Как повезло, что ты не спишь! — взволнованно тараторит Челестино, — у меня новый план! Он гениален!

— Сколько время? — сипит Юри.

Пхичит в темноте одновременно натягивает футболку, насыпает овсянку в чашки и чистит зубы.

— Три часа, — восторженно объявляет Челестино, — нет, ты только послушай…

Юри сбрасывает звонок. Ровно полчаса, как он смог уснуть.

— Пхичит.

— Я поставлю чайник, — бормочет Пхичит.

— Пхичит, три часа. Ложная тревога. Отбой.

Пхичит оставляет овсянку и футболку и брякается обратно в постель. Щетка так и остаётся торчать у него изо рта. Везёт тем, кто так просто может засыпать.

Экран ослепляет сообщением от Челестино. Гифка со сверкающими сердечками ещё долго пляшет перед глазами Юри.

7

— Оставил их в спортивном классе на дополнительное время. Ничего так не сблизит, как общее наказание, — хвастается Челестино, расстёгивая ширинку.

Юри вздыхает и пытается сосредоточится на деле, ради которого они тут. Расслабиться.

— И за что ты их наказал? — Юри косит глаза на облупившийся потолок и решает дать себе ещё один шанс.

— Они подрались, — торжественно объявляет Челестино.

— И ты оставил вдвоём людей, которые подрались?

— Именно! Это же верный способ помирить драчунов! Послушай, я уже всё перепробовал! Я ставлю их на растяжку вместе, я поручаю им общие задания, я…

Юри сдаётся. Он застёгивает ширинку и отходит от писсуара, так и не выполнив того, зачем пришёл.

— ...ну вот теперь наказал их вместе. — Челестино встаёт у соседней раковины и тоже намыливает руки. — Если и это не поможет, то я уже и не знаю что! Если только…

Юри подносит руки к сушилке для рук и наслаждается шумными потоками воздуха, напрочь перекрывающими голос Челестино.

— Послушай, Чалдини, — смотрит Юри поверх очков. Набранная было уверенность слетает, он судорожно собирает остатки и протягивает раскрытую ладонь: — Похоже, они не очень нравятся друг другу, да?

— Точно, — кивает Челестино и выдавливает в ладонь Юри крем для рук. Розовый. — Ну, или они уже лучшие друзья, объединившиеся против сурового тренера! Спорим, что второе?

6

Сырые желтеющие листья трепещут в предсезонном мандраже. Мелкие капли барабанят по крыше беседки на заднем дворе. Тишина и одиночество.

Юри запрокидывает голову, допивая остывший латте из зеленого чая. Пхичит опять угостил.

Когда он покупает латте, то никогда не забывает взять и для Юри.

— Знаешь, там есть заросшая беседка на заднем дворе… — говорит он, протягивая картонный стакан. — …хожу туда, если хочу побыть один. Это бывает не часто, но иногда хочется.

По тропинке трусит массивный силуэт, и Юри вздыхает. Ну что ж, выдавшие полчаса покоя — тоже не плохо.

— Это не сработало, Юри! — начинает Челестино раньше, чем доходит до места. — Они просто опять подрались!

— Правда? — Юри смотрит на серое небо, ощущение времени теряется, он, кажется не спал целую вечность. — Как неожиданно.

— Вот и я говорю. Нужен новый план!

— Может, оставить их в покое?

— Юри, ну посмотри на них — такие одинокие глупыши. Всем нужны друзья, даже одиночкам и зазнайкам! Они — идеальный тандем. Просто нужно действовать тоньше.

— Всё-таки, как ты смотришь на то, — осторожно балансирует Юри на самом краю, — чтобы дать им самим решить этот вопрос?

— Точно, — Челестино вставляет в щель между досками перил радужный флажок. — Ну или пусть они организуют грядущую вечеринку!!! Ничто так не сближает, как общая задача! Пойду немедленно назначу их ответственными!!!

5

Люди бессмысленно толпятся в почти пустом зале у длинных столов, на которых, вероятно должны были быть закуски. С огромных окон устало свисают защитные сетки, не позволяя забыть, что действие происходит в спортзале. Под потолком застряло несколько одиноких воздушных шаров золотого цвета.

— Только глянь, — орёт Челестино, с трудом перекрикивая грохот неуместного гаражного рока, — смотрят друг на друга волками и вот-вот опять подерутся.

Юри кивает и поправляет шляпу в стиле Чикаго двадцатых годов. На Челестино блестящая повязка с пышными перьями и цветами у виска. Головные уборы выдали на входе.

— Что они не поделили? Шляпы? Видимо, совместная организация мероприятия может поссорить людей! — Челестино прихлёбывает чай из фарфоровой чашки, и это самая странная вечеринка в мире. — А если подкинуть одному из них примирительное письмо? Или сразу обоим?

— Вы знали, что мы пьём чай, потому что в это время действовал сухой закон? — на Пхичите кокетливая красная шляпка с маленькой вуалью в горошек, и она ему внезапно идёт. — Не знаете, откуда они притащили пилон? Мы его оставим?

Челестино кивает и даже обещает найти преподавателя по поул-дэнсу. Юри подставляет чашку, и Пхичит любезно наливает в неё чай из маленького чайничка. По языку растекается резкий вкус бренди.

— Это очень аутентично, — кричит Пхичит и подмигивает.

Голова становится всё легче, чемпионат — всё дальше, а ор Челестино всё неразборчивее на фоне гитарных рифов, разбивающих вдребезги тематику вечера.

— Почему я, Чалдини? — решается Юри. — Почему ты выбрал меня? Я в чём-то провинился?

— Потому что тебе нужно встряхнуться. Помоги мне подружить этих глупышей. — Челестино вынимает розу из кармана и вставляет нагрудный карман Юри, как в петлицу. — Взбодрись.

4

— Юри!

Юри подпрыгивает, рука рефлекторно сжимает картонный стакан, разбрызгивая зелёный латте на новую футболку.

— Ох, как неловко. Будь аккуратнее, — наставляет изрядно помятое лицо Челестино, торчащее из кустов. — Реакция — основа любого спорта. Срочно встречаемся в столовой и, — он оглядывает испорченную одежду Юри, — переоденься, ради святой Мадонны.

3

— Вчера я запер их в подсобке.

— Ты что сделал? — Юри поднимает голову со стола. Резкий свет столовой режет глаза. Запотевший стакан тихо стукает дном о столешницу.

— В подсобке. После вечеринки я отправил их отнести уборочный инвентарь, — Челестино усиленно трёт лоб, — и захлопнул за ними дверь.

Юри понятливо кивает. Тут всё понятно — чего тут не понять?

— И как они? — он берёт прохладный стакан и делает глоток оживляющей воды. — Позвонили тебе или…

— В нашей подсобке, — Челестино кривится в полуулыбке, — нет связи. Они провели там всю ночь.

Юри вздыхает и думает, можно ли обвинить его в пособничестве в сталкинге, похищении и незаконном лишении свободы. Это немного отодвигает на задний план всеобъемлющее чувство стыда за всратую из-за похмелья тренировку.

— А сегодня утром, когда я их выпустил, — чешет подбородок Челестино, — они разошлись, даже не попрощавшись друг с другом. И вот уже полдня не перебросились и полусловом. Похоже, ты был прав.

— Не расстраивайся, — бормочет Юри, — всякое бывает. Симпатии — дело тонкое, а ты же не... Купидон какой-нибудь.

2

Аксель упрямо рассыпается через раз, тренер по прыжкам качает головой, и кажется, что с такими результатами на чемпионате можно будет только погрустить в сторонке, а тренировка тянется жёваной жвачкой и всё никак не хочет закончится. Очередной день катится к чёрту. Юри устало садится на лавку, чтобы перешнуровать конёк. Резкий шёпот над ухом заставляет вздрогнуть.

— Сегодня! — Челестино нависает сверху лохматой горой. — Он пролил на себя кипяток и резко сдёрнул штаны, чтобы не ошпарить ноги, и знаешь что?!

— Всё равно ошпарил? — Юри касается недавнего ожога на животе от пролитого латте и сочувственно качает головой.

— Что? Нет! — машет гривой Челестино — На нём были красные трусы!

— Тебе нельзя обсуждать бельё учеников. — Юри затягивает шнурки. — Это неэтично.

— На нём были его трусы!

— Чьи? — Юри представляет примерно тысячу бесславных падений в своём выступлении. На тысячу не хватит времени, так что он сокращает до шести падений. До семи. А если как следует постараться, то можно навернуться и восемь раз.

— Красные! С короной и двумя огроменными «ДЖЕЙ»!!!

— Ах, — вздыхает Юри: провал сезона неизбежен, если он за два дня не научится прыгать как положено, — так это был Джей-Джей? Он всегда всякие такие носит.

— Джей-Джей Леруа? Нет! Это был, мать его, Алтын!

— Ах, — вздыхает Юри, — Алтын.

— Да! В трусах Леруа! Эти двое вместе! У меня получилось!!! Немного больше, чем я планировал, но…

— Кто вместе?

— Алтын и Леруа! Включись, Юри: Алтын сегодня пришёл в трусах Леруа! А ты говорил, я не Купидон! Что скажешь теперь?

— Алтын и Джей-Джей? — пожимает плечами Юри. — Они давно вместе.

— Что?! — Челестино так широко открывает рот, что Юри это даже без очков замечает.

— Они скрывают это, — Юри готовится сказать много слов, так что набирает побольше воздуха в грудь, — но Пхичит ещё два месяца назад видел, как они целовались под лестницей. Правда, Алтын уговорил его удалить ту фотку. А месяц назад Джей-Джей поменялся с Лео комнатами и заселился к Алтыну.

— Что-о-о?! Почему ты не сказал?

— Но… — Юри смотрит мимо Челестино как тренер по прыжкам снова укоризненно качает головой. — Ты и не спрашивал.

— Я доверял тебе… вот так, — Челестино широко разводит ручищами, так, что любому становится понятно, как он доверял.

— Ну я же не знал, — сбивается Юри, — что ты всё время про них говорил…

— Ты хочешь сказать, — щурится Челестино, — что не понимал, о ком я? Не знал, кто нуждается в помощи с языком, кто организовал вечеринку и кто подрался в коридоре?

Челестино перечислял очевидные факты, а ведь Юри и правда не знал. Вернее, знал, конечно, теперь он понимает, что знал всё это время, просто… Не думал об этом.

— Юри, тебя окружает множество людей, оглянись! Ты не сможешь расслабиться, концентрируясь только на себе.

А что он ещё не замечал? Чью-то улыбку? Безвозмездную поддержку и помощь?

— …невинным людям нужна была помощь! Ты мог спасти их от меня…

Похвалы тренеров за дорожки шагов и компоненты. Хорошие результаты и благоприятные прогнозы.

Упорно игнорировал всё, что могло бы хоть как-то отвлечь от мрачных мыслей и тревог.

— …а если они начали драться из-за того, что я постоянно их сталкивал?!

А может, и тренер по прыжкам качает головой не потому, что с укоризной, а потому что он вообще-то всегда так делает?

— …боже, они были прекрасной парой, а я всё им испортил, — стонет Челестино, — а если они теперь расстанутся?

— Знаешь, Чалдини, если бы испортил — уже бы расстались, — вдруг улыбается Юри. — А я думаю, что они были ещё как рады чаще оставаться вдвоём. Ты настоящий Купидон. И Валентин.

— Думаешь? — Чалдини разворачивает грузные плечи. — Ну так-то да, мои действия точно укрепили их связь!

— Определённо! — кивает Юри. — А дрались они и раньше.

— Что?! И как часто на территории школы драки между учениками?

Юри ощутил, как горячий румянец заливает лицо.

— …переодически.

— Так значит, у вас остаются силы драться? Нужно увеличить вам нагрузку и усилить контроль!

— А помнишь, ты собирался преподавателя по пилону? — заторопился Юри. — Я хочу записаться. А что ты думаешь о нашем новеньком? Мне кажется, ему нужен друг, который поможет влиться в коллектив. Кто-нибудь добрый и воспитанный, как… Лео.

— Да-а-а? Ты тоже заметил?

— И они не вместе, это совершенно точно. Думаю, Лео мог бы помочь ему с английским.

— Я немедленно поручу Лео заняться этим! Но сначала, — Челестино шарит по карманам, — найду хореографа, который возьмёт группу по пилону, в которую ты первый доброволец.

В руках Челестино оказываются телефон, блокнот, карандаш и маленькая коробочка.

— А это, — он открывает маленькую коробочку и посыпает Юри щепоткой розовых блёсток, — для настроения.

— Если ты ещё кого-то запрёшь, я позвоню в полицию.

— Замётано, — кивает Челестино и переворачивает коробочку над головой Юри.

1

В глубине киоска с кофе на вынос жужжит кофемолка. Аромат жареных зёрен смешивается с пьянящим свежим прозрачным воздухом. Желтые листья на фоне ярко-голубого неба тихо желают удачи в сезоне.

— Маття латте, пожалуйста, — Юри отряхивает остатки розовых блёсток, которые теперь повсюду, и улыбается, чувствуя, как тревога немного отступает назад, сменяясь приятным волнением. — Два.


End file.
